


A New Dress Never Hurt Anyone

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Modeling, Romantic Fluff, dressmaking, fashion designing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kanaya starts to work on a new dress, and Rose offers to help her with it.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 13





	A New Dress Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago. I found it while digging through files on my computer, so I figured I could post it here. I'm not really into Homestuck anymore, but I can't deny that Rosemary is a ship that will always hold a special place in my heart.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap._

The pencil hit the sketchbook at a fast pace as Kanaya took a minute to let her thought process head back on track. She looked down at the now almost completed sketch of her new masterpiece, a beautiful dress she was very excited to start making.

Kanaya tapped her fingers on the desk as she added the finishing touches of the design. Shifting in the chair, her eyes shifted as he looked for a couple of colored pencils. As she noticed two on the edge of the table, she picked them up and placed them in her grasp. Black and purple, just the colors she needed.

The troll placed the black pencil against the page and began to fill in the dress. Kanaya was always serious when it came to fashion designing, however this time she was determined to make sure that everything about this dress was completely flawless. She wasn’t making it for her, so she wanted it to be the perfect surprise for the person she cared about the most.

What Kanaya didn’t realize was that another familiar figure was leaning against the doorway, looking on as she worked. Her matesprit, Rose Lalonde, admired in awe as she watched the troll work on her project, taking notice of every movement she made. Rose always liked watching Kanaya when she was creating her new designs, she thought it was nice to see her bring her ideas to life.

Straightening out her back, Rose took a step away from the door frame and made her way over to Kanaya, who was too focused on her project to even notice. Rose smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kanaya’s neck, placing a kiss on her cheek. Kanaya lifted her head up as her work halted. She turned her head slightly to look at Rose, then smiled and pressed her head against her matesprit’s.

“You seem pretty focused right now. Are you working on a new design?” Rose shifted her head to get a better look at the sketchbook.

“Yes, and I have a feeling this may be one of my best designs yet.” Finishing the final touches, Kanaya set the colored pencils down.

“If you say that, then it must be true, so I’ll take your word for it.” Rose leaned over as she eyed the sketchbook in Kanaya’s hands. “Would you mind if I took a look at it?”

Kanaya’s eyes widened at Rose’s question. “Oh of course dear! I would love to get some feedback from you.”

The troll handed over the sketchbook that was opened to the finished design. Taking it, Rose's expression lit up as she saw the drawing in all its glory. The dress was a beautiful black and purple ball gown that was etched with lace. A black ribbon was tied around the waist, almost as if it were holding everything on the dress together.

“Oh, Kanaya, this is absolutely stunning!”

Kanaya smiled at the compliment from her matesprit. “Thank you darling. I was hoping you’d like it because I wanted to ask you for help with something.” She took the sketchbook back from Rose, who was holding it out to her.

“Really? What would you like me to do?” The human tilted her head.

Tearing the drawing out of the sketchbook, Kanaya held it in both hands, a tight grip on the page. “Well, love, I was wondering if you could model the dress for me after I make it. I think it would look lovely on you, and I want to see how it would look on another being. You are the only other person here right now.”

Rose smiled. “Absolutely. I’d be happy to help.”

“Oh, thank you so much darling! I know I’ve never asked you this before, but I’m sure you’ll look breathtaking once I’m finished.”

Kanaya hugged her matesprit then gently took her by the hand. She guided Rose over to the sewing machine that was sitting on a table in another corner of the room. Setting the paper down, she picked up a roll of measuring tape then turned to Rose once again.

“If you don’t mind, dear, I’ll have to measure you in order for the dress to be sized accurately.”

Rose nodded. “No problem. Here, let me stand here so you can get a better measurement.” Moving over to the side, Rose lifted up her arms. Kanaya then took the measuring tape and wrapped it around Rose’s chest. After earning the right numbers, she moved the tape to where her torso was and placed that around her waist.

“Okay, that should be enough. Thank you dear, now I can finally get to making the dress itself.” Kanaya wrapped up the roll of measuring tape and made her way over to the table with the various fabrics she always used.

Lifting her arms down, Rose looked over at Kanaya again. She tilted her head as she watched the troll gather all the supplies she needed.

“Um, Kanaya?” Her voice broke the sudden silence in the room.

“Yes, darling?” The troll turned her head, a small sewing needle in her hand.

Rose bit her lip, then opened her mouth again. “Would you mind if I stayed here and watched you? You seem really determined and I’d love to see your creation come to life.”

Kanaya’s eyes lit up. “No, of course not! In fact, I would love to have you watch me. I could really use the company. Here, hold on just a minute.” The troll made her way over to a single separate chair that was sitting in the corner. Picking it up, she brought it over to where Rose was and placed it down. “If you’d like, you may sit in this chair and watch as I work.”

Rose smiled again as she sat herself down in the chair. “Thank you, Kanaya. That is very kind of you.”

The troll returned the smile to her matesprit as she placed a small kiss on her cheek. “No problem, dear. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a dress to make.”

Like she said she would, Rose watched on as Kanaya brought her design to life. Not much was said between the two during the process, as Kanaya had been too focused, but Rose didn’t mind. The human loved how passionate and dedicated the troll was with her creations. The noise from the sewing machine had been the only sound between them for the most part. Kanaya’s eyes were locked on the article of clothing as she began to attach the lace to the satin base. Grabbing the black ribbon, she tied it around the waist. After adding a few more finishing touches, she straightened it out on the table before lifting it up.

“Here you are, darling! All finished.” Kanaya held the dress out to Rose, who had lifted herself from her seat.

“Wow, it looks even more beautiful in person.” Taking the dress from Kanaya, Rose held it up so she could admire every little detail.

“If you would like, you can change right here. However, I’m going to look away because I want to be surprised when I see you in it.”

Rose looked at the troll for a second, then nodded. “I’ll go over in the corner.”

“Okay, dear. I’ll just be over here.” Kanaya walked back over to the sewing machine, her body towards the wall.

Rose grinned as she slid out of her regular clothes. Unzipping the back of the dress, she slipped into it and pulled it up. Reaching for the back, she managed to zip it up easily by herself. It seemed that Kanaya’s measurements were correct; the dress fit perfectly.

“I’m ready.”

Kanaya, who was still facing the wall, nodded. “Okay, dear, I’m turning around right now.” She faced her body towards Rose, her hands covering her face. Pulling them away, she opened her eyes and gasped.

“Oh, Rose, you look so lovely!” She smiled as the human spun around in the dress.

"Well it's all thanks to you. Without you I wouldn’t be wearing this gorgeous gown right now.” Rose made her way over to Kanaya, still smiling with her hands against her cheeks.

“I knew that dress would be perfect for you, dear. Thank you for modeling it for me.”

Rose leaned in and wrapped her arms around Kanaya, who returned the hugged immediately after. The two looked at each other and smiled. Rose leaned in and pressed her lips against the troll’s, who happily accepted. They stayed like that for a few seconds until eventually pulling away.

“I love you, Kanaya.” Rose gently pressed her forehead against her matesprit’s.

“I love you too, darling.”


End file.
